


Getting There Is Half The Battle

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-14
Updated: 2000-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Getting to their wedding day proves challenging





	1. Getting There Is Half The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Getting There is Half the Battle 

by Rhiannon and AJ

Notes: Sequel to Thin Line. 

Summary: Getting to their wedding day proves challenging.

 

"Are you nervous Mom?" Ariel sat on her bed, while Abbey was brushing through her hair.

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Well… you and the geek are getting married in two days… and I can hear it in your voice, Mom."

"You're right, I am."

"Were you this nervous when you married Dad?" Ariel turned around and looked her mother in the eye.

"When I married your dad, I was a complete wreck."

"How did you and Dad meet?"

Abbey smiled, "He cut in front of me in the cafeteria line one day. Then came over and sat by me and bugged me all through my dinner."

"Was it love at first sight?"

Abbey brushed Ariel's hair behind her back, "Not even close."

"You knew the geek in college too?"

"Yeah," Abbey smiled. "I knew him back then."

"How'd you meet him?"

"At a party. He spilled his drink all over your father and me."

"Jeez, he really has always been a klutz," Ariel smiled.

"Yeah. You should get ready for bed, kid. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow... and the day after."

"I love you Mom."

"Love you too. Lights out in thirty."

"Yes… ma'am."

Abbey smiled and moved down to Jason's room, "Knock, knock."

"Come in Mom," Jason called out.

"Hey young man, you're looking handsome there." Abbey smiled at Jason who was standing in front of the mirror with his tux in front of him.

"I think it's going to make me look like a nerd." Jason sighed and hung the tux up in his closet, then crashed into his bean bag.

"Ah, but a cute nerd." Abbey smiled and bent over, and kissed the top of his head. "Lights out in twenty."

"Yes, ma'am. I love you."

"Love you too, my handsome." Once again, Abbey moved down the hall and this time, made her way into Brennan's room. She couldn't help but smile when Brennan tried to hide his game boy and pretend he was sleeping. "I saw that."

"Crap!"

"Don't worry... you still have ten minutes."

"Phew!" Brennan pulled the game boy back out and started playing it again.

Abbey laughed, as she further moved in the room and sat down on the bed. "Whatchya playing there?"

Brennan grinned, "Wario Land 3."

"Wario Land 3?"

"Yeah... it was a present from the President."

"Okay," Abbey smiled. "Hey... why don't you put that up now and go to bed?"

"What the crap? You said ten more minutes!"

"Yeah, but you look tired. Come on," Abbey kissed his forehead and took the game boy. "Sleep."

"Yes, ma'am."

Abbey smiled as she left Brennan's room and moved in to her own room. Sitting down on her bed, she picked up an old picture of Ron. "I love you, sweetie. I'll always love you." She kissed her finger then lowered it to the glass of the frame just before she slid it into the drawer of her nightstand.

TBC...

  

  

  

  


	2. Getting There Is Half The Battle 2

Getting There is Half the Battle 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Jed sat in the quiet solace of his bedroom. In just two, very short days, this bedroom would no longer be his bedroom... Instead it would be Abbey's and his. Jed let out a deep sigh.

And in around forty-eight hours he would take on the role as father to three remarkable children... He would officially be their stepfather.

Stepfather...

The very word came close to frightening him. Not even when he was elected President, had Jed been more nervous.

'This is silly,' he told himself. 'You've been like a father to them since you met them... Nothing is going to change.'

Jed looked up at a knock on his door, "Yeah?"

"Mr. President?"

Jed smiled when Leo poked his head into the room, "What can I do for you, Leo?"

"Actually, Mr. President, I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you." Leo said, walking further into the room.

Jed looked away for a moment, "Two days, Leo." Jed looked back at his best friend, "I... when Mackenzie died..." he shook his head, "I just never thought that I'd..."

Leo sat down next to him, "Jed..." he waited until he had the other man's undivided attention. "I remember when Mackenzie died... I remember the pain. She was my friend. And she was your wife and she loved you very much... Just like Ron Erlich loved Abbey... and those kids."

Jed looked away, "Leo... do you think... do you think I'll be a good father... stepfather to them?"

Leo took a breath, "You're already a great Dad to them."

Jed looked back at him, "You think?"

"I know," Leo responded. "And I also know that Abbey would never even consider getting involved with a man that those three didn't love... no matter what she felt."

"Yeah..." Jed trailed off. "She's a great Mom."

"Yes, she is," Leo agreed. "And, for reasons that I'm not all to clear on, she's head over heels in love with you... The man that spilt his drink all over her the first time he met her."

Jed grinned ruefully at the memory, "That was me in fine form..." He paused, "Thank you..."

Leo shrugged, "Hey, just doing my life long job of making sure that you don't wallow to much in your own thoughts... Cause we both know the danger in that."

Jed laughed in spite of himself, "Get out of here and go home."

Leo grinned all the way out of the door, "Goodnight, Mr. President."

Jed sat in his chair a few moments longer. Then he rose and walked to his closet... to what had been Mackenzie's side of the closet. Reaching inside, he pulled out the lavender nightgown that he had never quite been able to say good-bye to.

He stared at it for a moment and then reached for the box that was sitting close by. He folded the nightgown carefully and placed it inside the box. He sealed the box and set it outside his room for Charlie to pick up and take to a storage room.

Jed leaned against the closed door, "Good-bye, Kenzie...."

 

TBC...

  

  


	3. Getting There Is Half The Battle 3

Getting There is Half the Battle 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

The next day, Abbey woke with a start. She had so much to do, and so little time to do it in. Just one more day. Tomorrow morning at 9 am, she'd be standing at the altar saying 'I do,' to Jed Bartlet. But she had to get through this day first.

Abbey shook her head trying to figure out if the pounding was going on up there, or on her door. She got the answer when the trio of terror filed in and surrounded her on her bed.

"Mom, you're not up yet!"

"Ariel took the last of the milk, Mom."

"Mom, Dork boy stole my boxes."

"I did not."

"Mom, I'm hungry."

"Are you going to wake up Mom?"

Abbey put her hand up, "What am I about to say?"

"Stop talking." The trio answered.

"Very good. Now, I'm going to get out of bed now. I'm going to get ready for the day. Then I'll go make some breakfast, I'll find you some more boxes, and don't call each other names."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you. Now all of you... scoot." 

~~~ 

After putting the paper plates they used for breakfast into the trashcan, Abbey sighed and looked at her almost empty kitchen.

"MOM!"

"Ariel, lower your voice."

"Mom," Ariel ran into the kitchen, "Rodent is going through my stuff."

"Brennan Jacob!"

"What the crap? I'm the good one; I didn't do it. Jason did."

"What'd I do?" Jason asked, coming through the front door. "I didn't do anything. I was loading some boxes into the moving van."

Abbey glared at Brennan, "Leave your sister's stuff alone."

"Yes, ma'am." Brennan said as he carefully studied the floor.

Right then, the phone rang, "What?" Abbey snapped into the receiver.

"I love you too, honey," came Jed's voice.

"Jed, unless you are calling to tell me that you are coming over to help pack..."

"Actually... I hired Charlie to come over and help... he should be there any minute now. I wanted to come myself, but CJ was yelling at me about something. So what are you doing right now?"

"Trying to figure out how to keep from going insane." Abbey sighed. "It isn't working, Jed. I miss you."

"I miss you too... but there's only a few more hours until the rehearsal..."

"Damn, I almost forgot about that. Damn, I gotta go. I've got too much to do before then, Jed."

"Abbey?"

"What?"

"Breathe."

"No time for that," Abbey hung the phone up and rounded her kids up. She had way too much to do, and no time to do it in.

 

TBC...

  

  


	4. Getting There Is Half The Battle 4

Getting There is Half the Battle 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Hours later, Jed and his senior staff were waiting in the sanctuary of the church were he and Abbey would be married the next morning. Jed glanced down at his watch for the hundredth time in the last five minutes, "This was supposed to start an hour ago! Where the hell are they?!"

Leo looked over at his friend, "Mr. President, calm down."

"I'll calm down when they walk through the door!" Jed rambled, pacing. "Where's Ron?" he asked, referring to his Secret Service agent.

"Mr. President," CJ said from the second row. "Ron Butterfield all ready told you that they are on their way."

"On their way?!" Jed exclaimed. "They've been on their way for the past forty-five minutes!"

"Mr. President..." Sam sighed.

"Where the hell are they on their way from?! Jupiter?!" Jed hollered.

"Nah," Josh piped up from the front row. "They'd have been here all ready."

Jed turned and gave him an icy glare.

"Donna," Leo snapped.

The pretty blonde looked up, "Yes?"

"Slap him, please."

"Okay," Donna replied, slapping Josh upside his head.

"OW!" Josh yelped.

"Josh?" Toby jumped in.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

At that moment, three young voices and one grown male voice burst into the room, "Mr. President!" 

~~ 

Jed hurried out to Abbey's car. The kids had come running in with Charlie saying that their Mom had been sitting in her car, staring out into space like a zombie for the last fifteen minutes.

Jed approached the car and looked over at Abbey's agent, "How is she?"

"She's getting better, sir"

Jed looked at Abbey. She had her head on the steering wheel, shaking it from side to side. He looked back at the agent, "That's better?"

"Yes, sir."

"How is that better?" Jed asked.

"She was banging her head on the wheel, sir, muttering no, no, no, no, no, no... sir." The young man responded.

Jed let out a breath, "Yeah... I can see the improvement..." He walked around to the driver's side and opened the car door. Kneeling down, he put a hand on her leg, "Abigail?"

At the contact, Abbey began banging her head on the steering wheel, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Abbey, stop. What's wrong?" Jed questioned.

Continuing with her mantra, Abbey gave no indication that she heard him, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Abbey, you're going to give yourself a concussion, now stop." Jed said, reaching out and capturing her face within his hands.

Almost immediately, tears began to fall from her eyes, "I can't do this. I can't handle all of this."

Jed pulled her from the car and cradled her in his arms, "What happened?"

"What didn't happen?" Abbey moaned. "I packed up my entire house and now I can't remember what I put in which box. The kids didn't label any of their boxes... They kept stealing boxes from each other and then arguing about it. I think I sprained my ankle when I fell down the stairs and-"

"Wait a minute, you fell down the stairs?" Jed interrupted.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Brennan's hamster got free and we were all chasing it down the stairs." Abbey replied. "I tripped over Brennan..."

"Okay," Jed sighed.

"Then the kids tried on their clothes for tomorrow and instead of going back upstairs to change, like I told them to, they went outside and-"

"They got their clothes filthy?" Jed finished.

"Yes."

"In the name of everything Holy..." Jed shook his head. Holding her tighter, he kissed the top of her head, "Okay... it's okay. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise."

"Jed, I-"

"Listen to me now," Jed admonished with love. "We're going to go in there and get through this rehearsal. Then we're going to get through the dinner... And then we'll go back to the White House, put the kids in bed... and then..."

"Yes?" Abbey prompted, looking up at them.

"And then we'll spend some quality time thinking of ways to make their lives a truly miserable existence." Jed finished.

Abbey looked at him and laughed, "Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Come on," Jed said, helping her up off the ground. "Let's go."

As they walked inside the church Abbey turned to Jed, "Before we go in there... you might want to consider giving Charlie a raise..."

"What did they do to him?"

"Well, you see..." Abbey trailed off.

 

TBC...


	5. Getting There Is Half The Battle 5

Getting There is Half the Battle 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Rehearsal went as well as could be expected. Abbey kept waiting for some huge catastrophe to strike. It would have fit together so nicely with the rest of her day. But the only thing to be even slightly concerned over was that Sam tripped when he was walking down the isle.

So now on to dinner...

Just before it started, Abbey took each of her children aside and gave them a very stern lecture on table manners. She went on to tell them that if they caused any mischief at all, she'd give them up for adoption in a heart-beat.

And of course, after their lecture from Mom, they got one from the President. But his lecture was a little... different, to say the least. 

~~~ 

When nobody was looking, Ariel stifled her laughs as she took out the red hot bottle of hot sauce the President gave her and poured the contents all over Sam's food.

Sam took one bite into his food and jumped clear out of his seat, fanning his mouth off.

Trying to be helpful, Jason offered Sam his glass of water. Little did Jason know that the spices in the hot sauce required milk to put the fire out. Water... would only make it hotter.

Jason may not have known this, but Sam sure found out quick enough, as he ran back towards the kitchen

When Sam left, Abbey gave each of her children glances. She knew that one of them had to be responsible for what just happened, but she couldn't figure out who, for all three of them were cracking up just as much as everyone else in the room.

Eventually, Abbey gave up trying to figure it out, and the dinner moved on. When nobody was looking, Jason took Josh's wine glass and switched it with his magical one that, when held up to the mouth, the contents would pour out all over the person holding the cup.

Minutes passed, and nothing. Josh had yet to pick the glass up. But when he did... he sure didn't get much to drink.

This time, Abbey knew. She knew it was Jason. It had to be. Of her three children, he was the one into the magical stuff. And the slight grin on his face gave it away too.

While Abbey was busy yelling at Jason, Brennan took to his advantage, the fact that her back was turned to him. Leaning underneath the table, he picked up a box that held his pet frog. Opening it, Brennan took Creepy into his hands and brought him up to the table where he set him loose.

Setting him loose probably doesn't even begin to describe it. For when Creepy touched down with the table, he took off, flying into the tray of food that one of the waitresses was carrying to a table in the back.

Her eyes grew large as she saw the slimy creature jumping for her. Her first instinct... empty her hands... When she did this, the tray of food she was carrying landed right on top of Charlie's head.

Abbey's head snapped in Charlie's direction with lightening speed. The sight of him dripping in food was enough to send her over the top.

"BRENNAN JACOB, JASON RYAN, ARIEL NICOLE AND JOSIAH EVERETT!!!"

The four... children all immediately began to take up the same study of the ground.

"INSIDE NOW!!!!"

"Yes, ma'am." Came all of their responses as they stood from the table and followed her inside.

Glaring at her three children, she said, "Well?!"

"I'm sorry I poured hot sauce in Sam's food." Ariel was the first to respond.

"I'm sorry I switched Josh's glass with my magic one."

"And I'm sorry," Brennan said. "For bringing Creepy and letting him loose."

"And I'm sorry I put them up to their crimes... and provided them with the tools to do them."

"Good. Now, when we go back out there... the three of you are going to sit down and you are to fold your hands up like nice the young lady and gentlemen that I wish you were. And you are not going to move an inch, or make a move until the dinner is over. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you," She turned to Jed. "If I had half a mind, I'd leave you standing at the altar." She sighed. "But unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be an option anymore. So, when we go back in there, we are going to finish our dinner, give our toasts, and you are going to leave my children alone. And, if you even think about doing this at the reception tomorrow... you might as well tell them to start writing your eulogy now. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay then... let's get back out there." Abbey put on her best smile and marched back out to the White House lawn where the reception dinner was being held. 

~~~ 

"For reasons beyond my understanding," Abbey began her toast. "I fell in love with this man. And I've been paying for that ever since." Everyone laughed. "But in all seriousness... Josiah Bartlet is a wonderful, funny, brilliant man. He's been terrific with my children... probably because he acts so much like them." Everyone laughed again. "And I love him for it. Just when I thought I wasn't going to love another man ever again, he came tumbling into my life. Almost literally, if I recall correctly. And there is not a minute that goes by that I don't thank God for this man's clumsiness. I look forward to becoming his wife tomorrow, and heaven help me, if my children don't do anything else, I'll actually still be alive. I love you, Mr. President, and I can't wait to start my life with you."

When Abbey finished, Jed and her shared a special moment, as they glanced into each other's eyes.

"Guess it's my turn." Jed smiled. "Being President of the United States is not an easy thing… it dictates a lot of how you spend your days. It doesn't really allow for time to fall in love. Yet, somehow, I managed to do just that. Perhaps it was because I found the perfect woman ... so easy to love. Perhaps it was that I never stood a chance no matter who I was. And it probably didn't hurt to have the help of her three... angelic... children around to guide us in the right direction. No matter what it was, I'm glad it happened. I wouldn't trade anything for the love of Abigail, Ariel, Jason, or Brennan. They complete me in a way that I thought I'd never be completed again. And for that, I am forever grateful."

Yet again, Jed's and Abbey's eyes got tangled up, as tears began to fill in both of them.

Somehow, Jed managed to say cheers. As everyone clinked their glasses together and began to sip their wine, Jed gathered Abbey into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, wanting desperately for it to be 24 hours later, so that he could call her his wife.

"Tomorrow," Leo grinned. "Tomorrow."

 

TBC...

  

  


	6. Getting There Is Half The Battle 6

Getting There is Half the Battle 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Ariel burst through the door to find her mother sound asleep just three hours before the wedding, "MOM!"

Abbey shot straight out of bed, "What?!" She glanced from her daughter's face to the clock that was sitting beside the large White House bed. It blinked six o'clock back at her in big red letters. "Son of a-"

"You overslept Mom," Ariel stated with a deadpan intonation.

Abbey barely spared her a look, "Are your brothers up?"

"No."

"Get them up," Abbey commanded, rushing from her closet to the bathroom. "And don't thump their ears to do it either."

"Man..." Ariel groaned.

"Tell them to get showered and eat breakfast." Abbey called from the bathroom. "And you shower too!"

"You got it!" Ariel headed to the door.

"And stay out of trouble!" Abbey added before her daughter could reach the bedroom door as she turned on the shower.

"Yes, ma'am."

Abbey stepped into the shower as her daughter left her room, "Of all the mornings to over sleep." She muttered to no one in particular. 

~~ 

Forty-five minutes later, Ariel and her brothers entered their mother's room just in time to hear her agitated voice call out from the bathroom.

"I hate my hair!"

The trio shared a look, when their mothers began complaining about her hair they knew they had trouble. Jason called out, "Mom?"

Only the only sound that came out of the bathroom was that of something hitting the wall... To be more accurate, it was the sound of a hairbrush being thrown against the wall.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Ariel called out.

"I'm fine."

"What the crap was that Mom?" Brennan spoke up.

"I broke my hairbrush." Abbey monotoned, coming out of the bathroom. She looked at her three children and then collapsed on the floor, "I can't do this. There's no way to get ready, I can't be calm enough to put my make up on! I can't get a hairbrush through my hair! I'm not mature enough for this!"

Ariel glanced at her brothers, "Do you think CJ is around here?"

"She's probably in her office," Jason replied.

"Get her," Ariel commanded.

The boys took off out the door without argument. They almost reached the door when Ariel's voice stopped them, "And get Mrs. Landingham, Donna, and Margaret if you can find them... Mom's going to need all the help she can get."

The boys took off again... only to be stopped Ariel's voice... again.

"And don't let the geek know!"

This time the boys fled the room without interruption.

 

TBC...

  

  


	7. Getting There Is Half The Battle 7

Getting There is Half the Battle 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Brennan and Jason ran down the halls of the West Wing. They ducked around corners and barely avoided colliding with other people as they set out to complete their mission.

Jason glanced at his brother, "You go find Mrs. Landingham and Margaret. I'll get CJ and Donna."

"Okay," Brennan peeled away in a different direction.

Finally reaching his destination, Jason skidded to a stop outside CJ Cregg's office, "CJ!" he exclaimed.

The tall Press Secretary looked up at him, startled by his appearance, "What? Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave for the church soon?"

"It's Mom," Jason said.

"What's wrong?" CJ asked, rising from the chair.

"She overslept. Now she hates her hair and broke her brush and something about make up."

"Where is she?" CJ asked, striding out of her office.

"Her room," Jason replied. "Ariel's with her."

"Okay," CJ said rushing off.

"I'm gonna..." Jason's voice got quieter as CJ was no longer able to hear him. "Get Donna..." 

~~~ 

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Abbey stood in front of a mirror in her bedroom looking at her reflection.

Her hair was pinned up with baby's breath in it, courtesy of CJ and Margaret; while her make up was beautifully applied by Donna and Mrs. Landingham. And her dress... it was a very eloquent off-white gown covered with flower prints, that flowed down to her feet.

"Thank you, all of you," Abbey said. "I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"No time to thank us now." Mrs. Landingham replied. "We have to get you to the church. You're due to get married in ninety minutes."

"Ninety minutes?" Abbey's voice was very shaky. "I... I don't..."

"MOM!" Jason came running into the room. "Mom, Brennan ripped his pants!"

"What?"

"He was sliding down the banister, and he ripped his pants!"

"Oh, dear God. Why today?!" Abbey collapsed on her bed. "BRENNAN JACOB!!"

Seconds later the eight year old came running in the room, hands behind him, holding his pants together.

 

TBC...

  

  


	8. Getting There Is Half The Battle 8

Getting There is Half the Battle 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Abbey took one look at her son and burst into tears, her nerves shot to pieces. She gathered herself up off her bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Immediately Mrs. Landingham snapped into action, "All right, we have forty-five minutes to fix Brennan's pants, fix whatever crying damage that is currently being done to Mrs. Erlich's make up and get everyone to the church without any more catastrophes."

"What do you want us to do Mrs. Landingham?" Margaret spoke up.

"Anyone here but me know how to sew?" Mrs. Landingham countered with a question of her own. When everyone shook their heads, she sighed, "Okay, I'll stitch up Brennan. Margaret, run find Mr. McGarry. I don't think he and the President have left-"

"They haven't," Jason uttered, trying to be helpful. "They're in the President's bedroom."

"Go tell Mr. McGarry that Mrs. Erlich will be on time." Mrs. Landingham continued. "Get him away from the President and fill him in on what's happening here... But don't let the President overhear you."

"Yes, ma'am." Margaret said, hurrying out the door.

"Donna, you and CJ calm Mrs. Erlich down and fix whatever has come unpinned or has been cried off her face." Mrs. Landingham immediately picked up. She looked over at Jason and Ariel, "And you two sit here and don't move until we're all ready to go. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," the pair replied, sitting on the bed their mother had slept in the night before.

"And you, young man," Mrs. Landingham turned to Brennan. "Are coming with me."

"Aw crap."

"Aw crap is right... Sliding down the banister. Were you allowed to do that in your old house?"

"No, ma'am."

"You're going to be lucky if I don't sew you into those pants... permanently." Mrs. Landingham said, leading him out of the bedroom. 

~~ 

Margaret knocked on the door to the President's bedroom with a degree of trepidation. Immediately, she heard a voice call from the other side.

"Come in."

Margaret opened the door and took a hesitant step inside, "Mr. President?"

"Aw, Margaret. What can I do for you?"

Margaret stared at Jed Bartlet for a moment. His voice had registered normal in her brain, but there was something in his physical manner that struck her as odd.

All at once it hit her like a lightening bolt. The man in front of her was a walking sack of nerves. He was just as freaked out as Abbey Erlich.

He was just doing a better job of covering it than his bride to be.

Margaret took a breath, "Um... I need Leo for a moment, sir."

Leo looked up, "Mr. President?"

"Go."

"Thank you, sir." Leo replied, walking out of the Presidential bedroom with his assistant. Shutting the door, he turned to her, "What?"

"For the knowledge of the President, Mrs. Erlich will be on time arriving at the church," Margaret replied. "And there have been no problems."

"And for my knowledge?"

"Mrs. Erlich overslept and almost had a nervous breakdown trying to get ready before Donna, CJ, Mrs., Landingham, and I came to help her."

Leo sense there was more, "And?"

"And," Margaret replied with a heavy sigh. "Brennan ripped his pants sliding down a banister, prompting Mrs. Erlich to catapult herself into another round of hysterics."

Leo sighed, "Okay... is all this being handled?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Leo looked her over for the first time.

Margaret's eye grew wide at his eye examination, "What?"

"Nothing," Leo shook his head. "You just look very... nice, that's all."

Margaret shifted her weight nervously, "Thanks... I'm going to-"

"Okay," Leo responded quickly. "I'll go calm the groom. Go see if you can help somewhere else."

"Okay, " Margaret started to walk off. But just before Leo closed the door to the President's bedroom, she called out, "You look nice too."

 

TBC...

  

  


	9. Getting There Is Half The Battle 9

Getting There is Half the Battle 

by Rhiannon and AJ

 

Within no time at all, CJ and Donna had Abbey restored to the way she was before. And shortly after that, Mrs. Landingham had Brennan all stitched up.

With only a little more than an hour left, Abbey and kids were put in a car and rushed to the Cathedral where she was to be wed to Jed.

"What was that?" Abbey asked the driver. "Why are you pulling over?"

"Ma'am, we have a flat tire."

"What?!!!" Abbey cried. "NO!!"

"Calm down, Ms. Erlich. It will only take me a minute to change it. Just sit tight."

"It's my wedding day! I'm an hour from walking down the isle, yet no where near the church! Don't tell me to sit tight!"

"Mom, calm down," Ariel said quietly.

"Yeah, it'll work out. He'll get us there on time." Jason jumped in.

"Yeah, and this time tomorrow, we'll all be laughing at this." Brennan said.

"There is nothing funny about this situation, young man. And if I find out that any of you three are laughing about it, you're dead."

"Yes, ma'am." The three replied in unison.

"Jason, hand me that phone." Abbey breathed deeply. "I need to call someone at the church." 

~~~ 

"You got a flat tire?!" Leo shouted into the phone.

"Who got a flat tire?" Jed snuck up on Leo.

"Mr. President!" Leo turned around with a surprised look on his face. "I thought you were going to stay in there."

"Leo, who's on the phone? Who has a flat tire?"

"Abbey," Leo said quietly.

"What?!" Jed jumped for the phone. "Abbey, you were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago! Why aren't you here yet?!"

"We have a flat tire."

"Abbey, in forty minutes, you are due to walk down the isle. Right now isn't the best time to get a flat tire!"

"Did you have to remind me of the time factor, Jed?"

"Abbey-"

"Look, I've had a really bad day so far, Jed. Everything that could have gone wrong did. I don't need your crap. Not right now. The driver is almost down changing the tire, so we'll be there shortly. I only called to inform-"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Jed interrupted her.

"You better be sorry." Abbey looked at her three children as she spoke. "I love you, Jed." 

~~~ 

"Abbey!" Leo screamed as he saw her arrive at the church. "It's about time. There's only," Leo looked at his watch. "There's only-"

"Don't say it Leo. Don't you dare tell me there's only twenty minutes left. Because I am well aware of this already." Abbey said, rushing for the bridal chamber. "Brennan and Jason, go with Leo. Ariel, in here."

"Yes, ma'am." They replied as they did as they were told.

"Abbey!!" Margaret yelped when Abbey walked through the door.

"Yes," Abbey responded. "And don't even bother telling me how much time till the ceremony starts, because I am well aware of the fact."

"Is she-" CJ barged into the room and cut herself off when she saw Abbey.

"Yes, I'm here."

"And she is well aware of the fact that she has only twenty minutes." Ariel said.

"Actually, she may have more time than that."

"What happened now?!!"

"Well," CJ started. "The groom sort of got hit in the head by the door when Jason and Brennan were entering the room."

"What? Is he-"

"The President is unconscious at the moment."

 

TBC...


	10. Getting There Is Half The Battle 10

 

Getting There is Half the Battle  
by: Rhiannon & AJ

Abbey closed her eyes and shook her head... Why, oh why, was everything   
happening to her today? With a deep breath she started towards the door. 

"Abbey stop," CJ said, standing between Abbey and the door. 

"CJ-" 

"Abbey, please," CJ said with a reasonable voice. "Listen to me for a minute.   
Someone is taking care of the President right now. He'll be fine and we'll   
get this wedding started." 

"CJ, I swear to God..." 

CJ placed a sympathetic hand on Abbey's shoulder, "I know..." CJ looked   
around for a moment. "How about if Margaret goes over and takes a look and   
comes back and lets all of us know what's going on?" 

Margaret piped up, "Sure, that's perfect. I'll be glad to play messenger." 

Abbey sighed, "All right." She sat down in a chair, still agitated. 

Margaret started for the door, "I'll come back as soon as I know something." 

Abbey nodded, "I just had to say yes... I just had to... I just had to come   
over for a chili dinner... I just had to go to the same college as Jed   
Bartlet..."  
~~  
Ten minutes later, Margaret had still not returned from her mission. There   
had been no word about Jed except for a secret service report that the   
President was 'being seen after.' 

Abbey paced around the bridal chamber, refusing to remain stationary for too   
long at a time. For the hundredth time in five minutes, Abbey glanced down at   
her watch. Then she shook her head and started towards the door, "That's it!" 

"Mom!" Ariel exclaimed. "Where are you going?" 

"To revive the groom," Abbey threw over her shoulder as she stalked out of   
the bridal chamber. 

It took everyone in the room a moment to react, but when they did... they   
ran after her. 

"Mom, wait!" 

"Abbey, stop... please!" 

"You can't go in there! It's bad luck!" 

Abbey stopped on that remark and whirled around to face them, "Bad luck? Bad   
luck? There's absolutely nothing that could happen that hasn't happened! I'm   
going to make sure that my husband to be in about ten minutes is alive and   
conscious and then, I'm going to walk down that aisle and get married! And   
I'll be damned if I don't!" She whirled back around and ran right into Leo   
and Margaret. "What the-" 

Leo reached out and steadied her, "Abbey, he's alive. He's fine. And he's   
going to have a fit if we don't get this show on the road... as are you I   
see. Let's get in our places." 

Abbey looked at him with a degree of tired doubt, "Are you sure? Don't play   
with my emotions right now, Leo... I may have to kill someone if anything   
else goes wrong." 

Leo took her by the arm and guided her back to her place, "Trust me Abbey, I   
feel the same way... And so does the President." He looked down at his   
friend, "Are you ready?" 

"After everything that has happened today, I really shouldn't be. I should be   
running toward the hills," Abbey whispered. "But I'm ready... After   
everything I've gone through today, I had better get married." 

Leo laughed, "Well, you're about to do just that in about five minutes..." 

Abbey nodded her head and took a deep breath as Leo walked off to take his   
place in the wedding party.


	11. Getting There Is Half The Battle 11

 

Getting There is Half the Battle   
by Rhiannon and AJ 

"Mom looks pretty," Brennan said as he watched his mother and new father   
dancing. 

"Yeah," Jason said. "And she looks like she isn't mad anymore." 

"Of course she isn't mad, Dork boy," Ariel commented. "She just got married   
to the President of the United States." 

"Don't call me Dork boy." 

"Does this mean we're the first children?" 

"What do you think, Rodent?" 

"I don't know. That's why I asked," Brennan remarked. "Duh!" 

Jason sighed, "We finally got them together." 

"About time," Ariel replied. 

"Crap yeah. I was beginning to think it would never happen." 

"This is what we wanted, right?" 

"What the crap? Of course it is." 

"I'm going to miss our house." 

"Stupid, you're moving into one of the biggest houses in America." 

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna miss our house." 

"Me too," Brennan sighed. 

"Me three," Jason sighed. "But I'm happy." 

"Me too." 

"Me three," Ariel smiled as she watched her parents dancing on the floor.   
~~~   
"Well, Mrs. Bartlet. It finally happened." Jed grinned at Abbey as they   
danced around the floor. 

"Just when I thought it wouldn't." Abbey replied. 

"What? You thought it wouldn't? Why?" 

"Jed, you don't even want to know what kind of day I've had." 

"Yes, yes I do." 

"Okay," Abbey breathed. "First, I woke up late. Then, I broke my brush and   
was too nervous to get myself ready. Then Brennan split his pants going down   
some banister. Then, there was the flat tire. And you're getting knocked   
unconscious. And that was just today! The past week, Jed... it's been like   
this every day for the past week." Abbey sighed. 

"Well, Mrs. Bartlet," Jed grinned at his beautiful bride. "It sounds to me   
like you could use a little rest and relaxation. A little tender loving   
care. Perhaps..." Jed trailed off as he pressed his lips against hers. When   
he peeled them away, he smiled, "I want to ask you a question." 

"Ask away, husband of mine." 

Jed grinned at the sound of Abbey call him her husband. "What would you say   
if I were to adopt the trio of terror?" 

"Oh, Jed," A tear slid down Abbey's cheek as she kissed her new husband. 

TBC... 


	12. Getting There Is Half The Battle 12

 

Getting There is Half the Battle  
by: Rhiannon & AJ

Jed grinned at her, "I take it you like my idea?" 

Abbey looked at him with soggy eyes, "I love it... if that's what they want   
... and if that's what you want." 

"If it's what they want," Jed began. "Then it's what I want... I've never   
been a father before today, I-" 

"Yes, you have," Abbey interrupted him. 

"Huh?" 

"You have been a father before today." Abbey smiled at him. "You've been a   
father since the moment you walked into those kids' lives and they love you   
very much. They've wanted you to be their father for a long time." 

It was Jed's turn to have moist eyes, "Really?" 

"Why do you think Brennan whined his way into that dinner and movie..." Abbey   
said, referring to the White House sleep over so long ago. 

Jed grinned ruefully, "They played us pretty well, didn't they?" 

"Like a couple of two dollar banjos, my darling." Abbey returned. 

"After we thank them, we're really going to have to get them." Jed laughed. 

"If they go down, my mischievous husband, so do you." Abbey informed him,   
raising an eyebrow. "You're just as bad as they are." 

Jed pursed his lips, "Yeah well... We'll see if you complain about my   
mischievous side tonight after all these people get lost." 

Abbey laughed, "We will indeed." 

Jed took her face in his hands, "I love you, you know that?" 

Abbey looked up at him with all her love and happiness shinning through her   
eyes, "I may have doubted that I was going to make it through this day   
without killing someone or having a heart attack... I may have doubted that   
we would even make it to the altar today... But I have never doubted that." 

Jed laughed, "Good." 

Abbey leaned into him, "And I love you." 

Jed leaned down and kissed her gently. But before the kiss could go anywhere,   
Leo and Margaret came walking up... arguing the entire way. 

"Margaret!" 

"I'm just saying that you should look a little more carefully at the labels   
of what you get out of that cafeteria. I've told you-" 

"Yes, you have." Leo cut her off. "And if I didn't care then, what makes you   
think I'm going to care now?" 

Before Margaret could answer, Jed jumped in, "Can I help you two? Or did you   
just want my new wife and myself to an audience while the two of you bicker   
like an old married couple?" 

Margaret reassigned her gaze to the floor as Leo rolled his eyes. He gave his   
old friend a look, "Mr. President, believe it or not, I do have a purpose for   
walking over here and taking your abuse. I-" 

"What about her?" Jed interrupted, pointing to Margaret. 

Leo sighed, "She's just trying to make my life that much more interesting."   
He looked over at Abbey for support. 

Abbey nodded, "Jed..." 

"Oh all right," Jed gave in with a show. "What do you want, Leo?" 

"It's time for the toasts, sir."

TBC...


	13. Getting There Is Half The Battle 13

 

Getting There is Half the Battle   
by Rhiannon and AJ 

Through the grace of God, Abbey and Jed managed to get through the toasts and   
the rest of the reception with nothing having gone wrong. And a long five   
and a half hours after they were wed, they got to return to the residence. 

Just two more hours before they were to leave for their honeymoon in Rome.   
To the same hotel where they got engaged … the same room, with the same   
balcony. 

"Jed, we're supposed to leave in ten minutes!" 

"I know, I know." Jed's voice came from their bathroom. 

"Then hurry up. I don't want to be late." 

"Abbey," Jed emerged from the bathroom. "I'm the President of the United   
States. We're taking Air Force One. That plane doesn't leave without me." 

"It's just... I want to make sure to talk to the kids before we leave them   
to Leo." 

"I know you do. And we have plenty of time." Jed grinned and grabbed his   
newly wed wife. "So relax, would you?" 

"Is that an order?" 

"Would you take it, if it were?" 

"Maybe," Abbey grinned. 

"Then maybe it was." Jed grinned back. "So, you ready yet? I've been   
waiting for twenty minutes now." 

"Liar!" Abbey smacked his chest. 

"That hurts." 

"Liar!" Abbey said, before her lips were tangled up with his. Just moments   
later, the trio of terror entered. 

"Mom, Dad, you're gonna be late," Brennan grinned. 

"Yeah, you guys better get going." Jason smiled. 

"So we can start our party with Leo." Ariel grinned. 

"There better not be any parties, young lady." Abbey warned. 

"It was just a joke, Mom. Lighten up." 

"Yeah, I'll lighten up when you become a mother with a daughter just like   
you." 

"Excuse me," Leo knocked on the door. 

"Ah, Leo. Come in, come in." Jed welcomed his friend. 

"You guys are supposed to be leaving right now." 

"Yes, well we were waiting on you." Jed replied. 

"Well I'm here now. So you can go." 

"Leo?" 

"Yes, Abbey. We've been over this about a thousand times already." Leo   
rolled his eyes. 

"Well, one more time, for sanity's sake." 

"Yes, ma'am." Leo grinned. "No staying up past bed times." 

"No football inside." Jason said. 

"No locks of any kind," Ariel replied. 

"No sliding down banisters," Brennan rubbed his rear. 

"No parties." Jason said. 

"No name calling." Brennan looked at Ariel. 

"And, no going near Charlie," Ariel finished with a huge smile. 

"Very good," Abbey sighed as she smiled at her little monsters. "We're only   
going to be gone a week." 

"We know, we know." The trio of terror said in very monotoned voices. 

"I love you." 

"We love you too, Mom." The said in unison. "Have fun." 

"And don't do anything we would," Ariel grinned as she watched them leave the   
presidential bedroom. Then she turned to her two brothers, "Party time!" 

"I heard that!" Abbey's voice called out. 

Ariel lowered her voice and smirked, "Party time!" 

THE END 


End file.
